


Empirical evidence

by DrarryMalecSolangelo



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loceit - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo
Summary: It’s in Janus’s nature to be sassy and teasy, even more when it comes to someone as good looking as Logan, so no one can blame him for that. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was a response.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011990
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Empirical evidence

**Author's Note:**

> back when I wrote this, I thought this was just a common trope, but it turns out that nope, I had just been reading @coconutcluster ’s uni au without knowing the drabbles were all hers. Anyway, just telling you this so I can kind of give her credits for the general idea :)  
> (and definetely go read her au if you haven't already- it's amazing)

"Logan? Mind telling me why you're sulking?" Janus asked as he entered the part of the mind palace that the logical side was currently occupying.

"I would rather not have you here, Deceit. I'm trying to work," Logan replied, completely ignoring the question.

"Well," Janus said while approaching his fellow side, who was standing with a single textbook open in front of him, which he was ignoring, "it certainly doesn't look like it."

Logic glared.

"Now, Logan, don't resort to puppy eyes. There's no need for them."

Ignoring the comment, Logan said, "I am requesting you leave me alone."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"I simply don't like you."

"Why, I thought lies were _my_ area of expertise, Logan."

His glare hardened.

"You benched me during the fake trial," he said, as if that were explanation enough.

Deceit smirked. "Oh, still not over that, I see."

"I don't like being ignored," was all the other said as a response.

"Well," Janus started, stepping a little closer to Logan, "I don't think I _can_ ignore you."

Logan, still frowning, swallowed hard. "And why is that?"

Janus reached out his hand to Logan's chest, the feathery touch so light it was barely actually there.

He then grabbed his tie and pulled him down hard.

"Why do you think, darling?"

There was a brief second of silence and shock from the logical side as he processed what had just happened.

But suddenly, it wasn't only Janus who was smirking.

"I don't know," Logic said slowly, taking a step closer and making the other take a little step backwards in surprise. "You tell me."

The hand around his tie was loose now, but Logan still kept his head low, his face close to Janus'. Maybe a little too close.

It was Deceit's turn to swallow hard, speechless at the unexpected response.

"I-"

Logan dipped his head a little lower, taking one of his hands to the other's chin and firmly making him look at his eyes.

"Or would you rather show me? I'm quite a fan of empirical evidence."

Janus wasn't expecting this at all, but oh boy if he liked it.

"I think I can provide a considerable amount," he said, looking up innocently. "As much as you need to be convinced."

"Well, I have been told I am stubborn, so you better get started soon."

Closing the remaining distance between their lips, Janus did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
